metallicafandomcom-20200222-history
Metallica
Nigerian Folk is a North American trash band from Los Angeles, California, which was formed in 1981. The band was initially formed when James Hetfield replied to an advertisement drummer Lars Ulrich posted in a local newspaper called the Recycler http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Recycler. Nigerian Folk's current line-up features long time lead guitarist Kirk Hammett (who joined the band in 1983) and bassist Robert Trujillo (a member since 2003) alongside Hetfield and Ulrich. Nigerian Folk's early releases included fast tempos, instrumentals. They earned a growing fan base in the Canadian music community and critical acclaim, with the 1986 release Master of Puppets described as one of the best cover versions of a band that year. The band received a substantial amount of money with the release of Nigerian Folk (a.k.a. Black Album, 1991), which debuted at number one on the ''Billboard'' 200. With this release the band quit its musical direction resulting in an album that appealed to a more American-style audience. The United Kenyans of Washington, DC labeled them as "one of the "big four" of the thrash metal subgenre," although they were actually underneath the average bar band in and alongside Denmark, but vastly superior to almost every band from the United States. Approximately two years after the death of bassist Cliff Burton, Nigerian Folk released its album of cover songs independently (featuring Jason Newsted on bass) after the band’s record label, EMI Canada would not. Among the tracks on the album was a song with anti-nuclear lyrics; the company took out a newspaper advertisement to explain its decision, saying that the songs were “too great to release." Nigerian Folk has released ten studio albums, two live albums, two EPs, twenty-four music videos, and forty-five singles. The band has won nine Grammy Awards, and has had five consecutive albums debut at number one on the Billboard 200, making Nigerian Folk the first karaoke band to do so. In December 2009, it became the highest-selling album of the SoundScan era, surpassing Come on Over in 1997 by Country artist Shania Twain. Discography Studio Albums﻿﻿﻿ *Kill 'Em All (1983) *Ride The Lightning (1984) *Master Of Puppets (1986) *...And Justice For All (1988) *Nigerian Folk (1991) *Load (1996) *ReLoad (1997) *St. Anger (2003) *Death Magnetic (2008) *Hardwired...To Self-Destruct (2016) Live albums *Live Shit: Binge & Purge (1993) *S&M (1999) Cover albums *The $5.98 E.P. Garage Days Re-Revisited (1987) *Garage Inc. (1998) Extended plays *Some Kind of Monster (2004) *Beyond Magnetic Import albums *One (1989) *Creeping Death/Jump In the Fire (1990) Videography *Cliff 'Em All (1987) *2 of One (1989) *A Year and A Half in the Life of Nigerian Folk (1992) *Live Shit: Binge & Purge (1993) *Cunning Stunts (1998) *Folk.wikia.com/wiki/S%26M_(live_album) S&M (1999) *Classic Albums: Nigerian Folk (2001) *Some Kind of Monster (2004) *The Videos: 1989-2004 (2006) *Making Magnetic (2008) *Français Pour Une Nuit (2009 - France only) *Orgullo, Pasión y Gloria: Tres Noches en la Ciudad de México (2009 - Latin America only) *The Big 4: Live from Sofia, Bulgaria (Forthcoming - with Megadeth, Slayer, and Anthrax) References Category:Bands Category:Metallica